


Forget Me Not

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2012 [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JulNoWriMo, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It definitely wasn't fair that the little bastard got to play the amnesia card while Clint had to remember every minute of what it had been like under Loki's manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt being "amnesia."

It wasn't fair.

Two years ago, that smirking bastard had shown up out of nowhere, took over the minds of at minimum half a dozen people, orchestrated the events that led to the deaths of over eighty people, and had had his ass summarily handed to him before being dragged back to his home world to hopefully be punished forever. Clint had been more than happy to see him go, and set about getting his life back on a track that he was happy with.

Then nearly a week ago, Fury had ordered the Avengers to the helicarrier, and when they'd arrived it was to find that not only had Thor returned to Earth, he'd brought his crazy-ass brother with him. While that was frustrating in its own right (what was Loki's sentence, a slap on the wrist? Saying that he was very sorry and he wouldn't try to conquer any other planets?) it seemed that the scrawny bastard had actually done a good deed back in Asgard that resulted in him forgetting the past three years of his life.

Loki didn't remember anything past the announcement of Thor's coronation, the same coronation that he'd decided to wreck by having a bunch of Frost Giants break into the vaults. And given he didn't recall doing that, it was pretty much a given that he didn't recall that he was an adopted Frost Giant himself, or that he'd tried several times to kill Thor, or that he'd led a goddamn alien invasion.

It definitely wasn't fair that the little bastard got to play the amnesia card while Clint had to remember every minute of what it had been like under Loki's manipulation. The only thing he even remotely gave Thor's dad props for was telling the skinny jackass that he was adopted the right way this time and not taking a nap immediately after breaking the news (Odinsleep was just a fancy name for narcolepsy, he was positive of that).

So that's why two Asgardians were currently taking up residence in Avengers Tower, with the team dealing in their own individual ways with the invasion.

Tony was being his usual lovable jackass self, calling Loki nicknames that he had no frame of reference to understand and slipping off at random intervals to check on Phil. Their handler didn't appreciate the harassment (he'd been stabbed and nearly killed, yes, but that was two years ago and he was long since recovered) and kept calling Steve to come drag the billionaire somewhere _away_ from him.

Anytime Steve wasn't rescuing Phil, he was in the gym. Usually Natasha was there as well, working out her own frustrations on the bags or the captain before putting on a neutral face and joining the rest of the household for meals. Clint was impressed with her poker face whenever she talked to Loki, pretending that she had no sort of history with the bastard but shutting herself away when the mask cracked.

Bruce pretty much kept his distance. Everyone with the glaringly obvious exception knew how his last encounter with Lord Chaos had gone, and nobody wanted the big guy to decide to play whack-a-god again. He interacted when necessary, but still stayed back for the time being. Given time, he might be able to stay in the same room with Loki for more than thirty minutes at a time.

Clint just watched.

That was his thing: watch, wait, learn the target, react. Right now he was firmly in the watch-wait-learn segment, and he was simply not able to reconcile the smarmy bastard who had played him like a puppet with the pale, unassuming demi-god who quietly roamed the floors of the tower. Loki didn't remember anything, true, but he read the tension of the team and made every effort to accommodate them. If Tony was in one of his moods, Loki would let the man ramble then wander off as soon as he was distracted with something else. If Steve and Natasha were slipping in their manners, he would carefully excuse himself and slip off to Thor's rooms. If Bruce was in the room and starting to look uncomfortable, Loki would move himself to the furthest corner and settle into the shadows until Doc calmed down.

And he didn't even _once_ attempt to speak to Clint after the initial meeting with Fury. Apparently saying _I don't care if he thinks he's a twelve year old girl, he looks at me the wrong way and I'm putting an arrow in his eye_ was as subtle as a freight train, and an occurrence that Loki was happy to avoid.

So now they were passing into Day Eight of this fucked-up social experiment, and Clint was starting to get annoyed even with himself. It was easy to hold a grudge, but it felt kind of petty when the target of his ire didn't even recall meeting him before last week.

He remained in his perch on loft overlooking the living room until Loki wandered through on his way to the kitchen, and dropped down in front of the demi-god abruptly. Clint had a moment of dark amusement as green eyes widened slightly in surprise at his appearance before speaking.

"Hey, chief. What's up?"

Loki gave him a puzzled look before replying, "I was going to see if there was anything to eat, but I can come back later."

The archer didn't give him a chance to walk away: "Yeah, there's usually some leftover whatever, and if there isn't someone can call for take-out. I'll join you."

"Are you certain?" And there it was; the annoying uncertainty that had _no right_ to color the voice of the heartless bastard who'd tried to invade the planet. Whatever had happened in three goddamn years to make the polite uncertainty turn into sneering megalomania, Clint was ready to blame Asgardian parenting. Even his own piece of crap family hadn't fucked him up nearly as much.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Clint shrugged. "Then I'm taking you to the range and seeing how good your aim is. Thor insists you don't miss, and I call bullshit." He started walking towards the kitchen before pausing to glance back at the confused brunet. "By the way, I know you have no clue what the hell I'm talking about, but I think I can eventually forgive you."

He turned back around and slipped into the kitchen; the sound of soft footfalls started up behind him.


End file.
